Reincarnated as a slime fox
by Neon dagger
Summary: classic anime reincarnation story except instead of becoming a hero the main character becomes a three way mix of certain monsters
1. intro

Reincarnated as a slime fox

Marcus keys was a person of little interest in anything he owned a little, kinda crappy, apartment and worked a job he hated to buy things he wanted and needed such as food, rent for his apartment and mabye even a book or two if he was feeling particularly good.

However, today had been crappy for him the food prices had spiked up at the market and he wasn't able to buy the ingredients for the meal he had planned to make that night and he had to settle for insta-ramen before taking a shower and going to bed...so when Marcus woke up at two in the morning that night due to a crashing sound he thought that the world had decided to clobber him.

So he got up and drowsily made his to living room to investigate the sound and much to his annoyance he found that his living room was trashed one of his glass vases was broken and laid at his feet.

Marcus crouched to look at the broken pottery when a very distinct sound reached his ears, the sound of a pistol being cocked, he had just enough time to look up into the darkness of his living room and see the barrel of a gun when it all went black.

Marcus's eyes snapped open and he suddenly found himself facing a small box.

**CONGRATULATIONS YOU HAVE RANDOMLY BEEN SELECTED FOR REINCARNATION...DO YOU WISH TO SEE OPTIONS OR REINCARNTE NOW?**

Marcus for a solid few seconds could do little more then blink at the box before shakily speaking "o-options p-please."

The box became blank for a moment before new text began appearing on it.

**Options for REINCARNATION... reincarnte as is...reincante as a new race...create personalized monster**

Marcus started for a moment before he speaking "reincante as-" Marcus paused a moment and thought a bit more before speaking again "create personalized monster."

The option he selected glowed slightly and the box became blank again before new text appeared.

**Please select three races to create your personalized monster...**

Marcus began scrolling through the list of monster names before making his first selection a kitsune/fox and after remembering an anime he had watched recently selected slime as his next part before he much to his shame selected incubus for his final slot as he hoped that it would help him with women in his new life.

After completing his selection the box cleared yet again before new scrolled on to the box.

**Due to personalized monster design you will start your new life in a none human form...predetermined skill added [devour and assimilate] and ability that allows the owner to consume an object and gain its qualities and/or skills...reincarnation in three...two...one.**

Marcus's pupils widened in surprise before he, for the second time in what seemed like 10 to 20 minutes, passed out.

Marcus awoke slowly and and opened his eyes and for a brief moment he was confused he didn't live in the woods and he clearly remembered going to bed in his house...then it all came back.

He shot up into a sitting position with a surprised yip as a black box appeared.

**Congratulations you have been reincarnated as a incubus slime kitsune/fox hybrid otherwise known as [?] new speices has yet to be named(author note:feel free to suggest a name)...to check skills, abilities, stats, or inventory state stats menu and the skills and inventory will be available from there.**

After reading this the box vanished leaving the Marcus alone in the woods so he decided to check his stats "stats menu." However instead of words a fox-ish bark came from his maw before his stats menu opened in front of him.

**Name: unnamed (Marcus keys)**

**Title:(none)**

**Species: [?]**

**Age 0 (21)**

**Level: 1 0/10 to next level up**

**HP: 130/130**

**END: 2**

**ATK:5**

**DEF:3**

**AGI:3**

**WIS:4**

**INT:4**

**Luk:6**

**Vit:3**

**Abilities**

**(Passive) LV1 Slime body: physical damage is greatly reduced and ability owner can stretch and shift their body as well as eat/damage things via low level acidic body fluids**

**(Active) LV1 Kitsune illusion: ability owner is able to make minor illusions**

**Locked until level ten has been reached (Passive) LV1 Incubus body: ability owners body produces aphrodisiac like fluids and being in the presence of someone the ability user is attracted to will cause small changes in the user's body to be more appealing to the intended**

**Locked until level ten has been reached (Passive) LV1 Incubus aura: the ability user gives off an aura which makes those around them more likely to develop a love/lust for the user**

**(Passive/active) LV1 Devour and Assimilate: whatever the ability user eats they gain features, skills, and abilities**

**Skills**

**LV1 Bite: bites opponent causes 20 damage per bite**

**LV1 Claw: claws opponent causes 10 damage per swipe**

**LV1 Slime slap: slap opponents with extended slime attack causes 5 damage per hit**

**Lv1 Acid slime: shoot a stream of low level acid at opponent**

**LV1 Lustful slime: shot a steam of aphrodisiac like slime that applies the debuff (sexual frustration) for 3 minutes which lowers attack and defence and can apply the (distracted) debuff for 3 seconds however this attack can also apply the buff (sexually aggressive) and increases the opponent's attack 2 for 3 minutes**

Marcus frowned at his stats and felt his embarrassment rise again as he read his skills and abilities and in a bid to escape his embarrassment he turned to look at his items...obviously there were none but it did lead him to discover a small box with at he assumed was himself in it.

The little version of him was little more than a kit and if he could say he was adorable, a cute fox face with red-ish purple eyes and little bat like wings on his back and a puffy little tail.

The kitsune and incubus traits were fairly apparent the slime traits however were a bit harder to spot in that they were at the tips of the tail, paws and ears which were all a deep blood red color like his fur which faded/melted into his slime limbs seamlessly his wings on the other hand were a deep black and were very small, there was no way he was flying any time soon.

And cut

Note for states

End reduces effects of poison increases pain tolerance as well as stamina

ATK number of points times damage of the attack

DEF for each point in defense it reduces damage by .5%

AGI each point increases speed and flexibility

WIS each point increases street smart

INT each point increases book smarts

LUK increases luck in drops, trade, and relationships

VIT adds 10 HP per point to total health


	2. Chapter 2

Reincarnated as a slime fox

Marcus, after a bit more looking at his new body tried closing the box and after an embarrassing amount of time he figured out that closing the stat menu was vocal command just like opening the stats menu.

"Close" which again like his previous attempt at speaking ended up with just a yip but it got the job done and the box closed and he was able to see the forest and hear the noises which accompanied it.

Marcus looked around the forest before taking a step forward before jumping as a **Ping** sounded before a text box appeared **Congratulations you have gained the ability to equip Titles which will upgrade as you level up automatically, the Title(s) you have earned are: The progenitor (+3 to VIT and +5 to DEF) due to being the first of your kind and the Survivor (+1 to all stats and HP total for each day you survive) do you wish to equip Title? YES/NO **"Yes." at his reply the box changed **Please select which Title you which to you wish to equip?**

"Survivor." after a moment of seemingly nothing happening Marcus checked his stats menu again and found that it had in fact been applied so he exited the status menu and restarted his trek into the forest making sure to keep his eyes and ears out for any possible threats which earned another **Ping **shortly followed by another text box saying **Congratulations new skill(s) created: (Passive) LV1 Observe and (Passive) LV1 Spatial awareness **Marcus gave a sigh he could practically feel the future annoyances that this was be.

After a while Marcus had made a single new skill **sniff** which was and passive ability and allowed him to smell for nearby food and opponents however he finally found something or two somethings rather, two little Minotaur no doubt babies were enclosed in a slight enclave they were giving off small whimpers and groaning sounds possibly calling for their mother or father if they was even still around so he padded closer and sniffed before cringing back at the smell.

They smelled horrible almost vomit inducing so Marcus began breathing through his mouth before staring at the two babies for a moment before a small box appeared above the two Minotaur, due to the **Observe** skill, each box stated the LV and name.

**LV 1 new born Minotaur HP: 250/250**

**LV 1 new born Minotaur HP: 250/250**

Marcus swallowed roughly and came to grips with what he was about to do before looking around the area making sure that the parents weren't around before moving even closer but making sure not to get in reach of the still blind infants' arms before lunging and biting into the flesh of closet baby's neck silencing its cries before they could rise in volume followed by a box with its text being **-50 HP**.

Marcus clenched his jaw tighter and began shaking his jaw back and forth for a few minutes which was difficult to do as the baby gripped his face and squeezed, push, and pried in an attempt to rid itself of the source of its pain the damage was nullified due to **Slime body** or at least that's what a little box said as the baby retaliated before it notified him that it had leveled up.

However after a moment and a particularly rough jerk Marcus fell back and a chunk of flesh was ripped from the infants neck and a gush of blood not long after before yet another box informing him of a level up of his skill(s)/abilities as well as the addition of a new skill **Rip: grip/bite and tear a chuck free of the gripped/bitten item ****for same damage as first attack when used in combat can apply X2 bleed**.

Marcus swallowed the flesh before looking back at the health of the baby that he had attacked which rested at **100/250** and was dropping by 10s every two seconds and after looking at that something next to the health drew his attention it looked like a couple of blood drops and as he looked at it a miniature box appeared with text **Bleeding effect: while bleeding debuff is in effect the affected party loses 5 health every two seconds for 30 seconds unless something is done to stop the bleeding can be stacked twice which extends its effects and time limits by X2.**

A final gasp drew Marcus' attention back to the baby's health as it reached **0/250** and the baby stopped moving and immediately a **Ping** sounded and a small box appeared **Due to constant use of Observer skill its level has increased...+10EXP** it was almost the same message that he got with his other skills and abilities but they just exchanged the ability/skill name before a large box appeared and the little EXP bit and suddenly.

**Congratulations you have leveled up**

**Name: unnamed (Marcus keys)**

**Title: Survivor **

**Species: [?]**

**Age: 0 (21)**

**Level increased by one **

**Level: 2 0/20 to next level up**

**HP: 240/240**

**END: 3**

**ATK: 7**

**DEF: 4**

**AGI: 6**

**WIS: 5**

**INT: 5**

**LUK: 8**

**VIT: 4**

**Abilities**

**(Passive) LV2 Slime body: physical damage is greatly reduced and ability owner can stretch and shift their body as well as eat/damage things via acidic body fluids**

**(Active) LV1 Kitsune illusion: ability owner is able to make minor illusions**

**Locked until level 10 has been reached (Passive) LV1 Incubus body: ability owner's body produces aphrodisiac like fluids and being in the presence of someone the ability user is attracted to will cause small changes in the user's body to be more appealing to the intended**

**Locked until level 10 has been reached (Passive) LV1 Incubus aura: the ability user gives off an aura which makes those around them more likely to develop a love/lust for the user**

**(Passive/active) LV1 Devour and Assimilate: whatever the ability user eats they gain the features, skills, and abilities **

**(Passive) LV2 Observe: the user can observe an item and/or an individual and gain information about them now able to stats and gender, more info revealed as the ability level increases**

**(Passive) LV1 Spatial awareness: the ability user can detect items and creatures in their within a 5 foot area around them**

**(Passive) Lv1 Sniff: allows the user to detect food and opponents **

**Skill(s)**

**LV2 Bite: when user bites it causes 25 damage per bite/per 5 seconds holding on**

**LV1 Claw: claws opponent for 10 damage per swipe**

**LV1 Slime slap: slap opponents with a slime swipe causes 5 damage per swipe**

**LV1 Acid slime: shot a stream of low level acid at opponents causes 2 damage per second slime is on opponent **

**LV1 Lustful slime: Shot a stream of aphrodisiac like slime that applies the debuff (sexual frustration) for 3 minutes which lowers attack and defense by 2 and can apply the (distracted) debuff for 3 seconds however this attack can also apply the buff (sexually aggressive) that increases the opponents attack by 2 for 3 minutes**

**LV1 Rip: ****grip/bite and tear a chuck free of the gripped/bitten item for same damage as first attack when used in combat**.

After the updated information was read through it disappeared as per usual with the text boxes and it left Marcus next to a now wailing baby Minotaur and a corpse so he lowered his head to the corpse to take another when a voice in his head spoke **Slime body and Devour and Assimilate abilities active **and before he could stop himself he found his entire body stretching over the corpse and covering it before going back to its original shape but now the body was gone.

Seconds later another **Ping **sounded and another text box appeared **you have gained the form of an infant Minotaur and the ability (Active) LV1 (infant) Minotaur strength: gain the strength of a young Minotaur +5 ATK when active.**

Marcus blinked at the new abilities and took a breath before his eyes found their way to the sibling and due the newly leveled up **Observe **ability he was able to tell more details about his soon to be meal.

**LV1 male new born Minotaur 250/250 (Distressed)**

**END: 4 ATK: 6 DEF: 4 AGI: 1 WIS: 1 INT: 1 LUK: 1 VIT: 5**

Marcus lunged and bit into the infant's neck unlike his previous attempt, once he was firmly attached he began clawing and as result after a 30 seconds when a chunk of flesh was torn the infant died Marcus repeated the process of walking getting closer to the corpse when his two abilities activated and his body morphed covering the corpse and devouring it before returning to its original shape.

Immediately after a text box appeared **Due to gaining two of the same ability, (Active) LV1 (infant) Minotaur strength, they had stacked and leveled up by one +7 ATK when active...+10EXP current level 2 10/20**

Just as Marcus finished reading the text and the box vanished an anguished roar sounded little ways behind him making him turn to see an adult Minotaur the mother if the giant boobs meant anything and she was staring at him a unholy fury in her eyes.

and cut


	3. Chapter 3

Reincarnated as a slime fox

Marcus froze as the angry mother Minotaur snorted before lower herself and charging at him full tilt, Marcus was only able to dodge due to the distance between them at the start and the fact that the Minotaur's charge was at full speed thus turns were difficult.

Marcus took a moment to observe the mother Minotaur prompting her health, level, and stats to appear.

**LV7 female adult Minotaur 470/470 (Enraged)**

**END: 6 ATK: 10 DEF: 8 AGI: 3 WIS: 2 INT:2 VIT: 7**

After that one glace Marcus did the smart thing and began running whilst making sure to dip and zag between the trees and foliage as he did so and of course whilst he did this a text box appeared.

**Quest: Survive the angry Mother**

**Requirement: Kill or escape the angry Minotaur mother (second option RECOMMENDED)**

**Rewards: 150EXP for survival +kill EXP, Title: Unlikely Survivor**

**Bonus Requirement: Kill the mother Minotaur either directly or indirectly**

**Bonus Reward: ?**

**Accept/Deny**

Marcus accepted and continued running not even pausing to ponder how he would escape the Minotaur he did however look behind him and take a look at the creature hot on his tail and boy was she trying to catch up not even caring for the trees and bushes she ran into and through.

So with the image of the angry Minotaur firmly planted he doubled his effort unconsciously flapping his wings as he did so for an unknown amount of time 5 minutes at least 15 at max…that is until he ran face first into something hard which earned a very dainty sounding gasp.

Marcus tilted his head up just in time to see a very big chested and very beautiful blond girl pull a bow and knock an arrow and release it targeting something behind him.

The tang of a secondary bow caught his attention drawing his eyes to another girl this one shorter and due to her shortness and less developed chest he was actually able to see her eyes a deep green-ish blue which at the moment held a rather angry glint to them and she and the other girl shot and reloaded their bows in time with each other.

Marcus turned to look behind him just in time to see the Minotaur fall and with the addition of what looked like thirty arrows lodged all over it two in the head, at least one in the eye or at least close to it, ten or so in the chest and the rest coated the limbs making the Minotaur appear as though it were some type of inversed hedgehog or porcupine as it fell over and after a quick observe check he confirmed that the Minotaur was in fact dead and before any more could be done a box appeared.

**Quest: Survive angry Minotaur Success**

**Rewards: 150EXP + 30 EXP kill EXP penalized due to indirect kill...you have leveled up 4 times, Title: Unlikely Survivor**

**Bonus Requirement: Kill the mother Minotaur either directly or indirectly Success**

**Bonus Reward: +20 points to abilities of user's choosing**

**Title gained Unlikely Survivor (+5 INT +6 DEF) Equip? Yes/No** however Marcus never got to select a choice as he was suddenly scooped up like a child would do to a puppy which caused the box to close and caused him to squirm and shake in an attempt to get free but he was quickly ripped from his previous holder's hands.

This time he could see his capturer it was the 'bigger' blond but now that he was looking at her he noticed something she had long pointed ears and like the smaller girl she also had the same eyes siblings maybe?

As Marcus ponder he suddenly found himself pressed deep into the valley of the girls breasts shortly followed by a squeal which made him flatten his ears in pain "CUTE!"

Marcus squirmed even harder and while not meaning to he released a growl in annoyance before pressing against the blonde's bust with his leg making a sort of spring board making him launch out of the girls grip.

Marcus turned to look at the two and apparently this was the wrong move as the two girls took in his appearance again but this time they saw his wide, curious, and cute kit eyes and Marcus was prompted with a text box again **Ominous intent detected new skill created Ominous intent detection.**

As soon as the box closed Marcus was greeted by the sight of the two girls practically drooling and slowly (reads as creepily) moved closer while calling in sweet voices no doubt trying to get him closer.

Marcus on the other hand didn't want to get closer and thus attempted the turn and flee however as soon as he turned he was hit in the shoulder with something and immediately he began to feel drowsy before falling over onto his side unable to even lift his head shortly followed by a text box appeared **Warning the debuff(s) drowsy and paralyzed have been applied to you.**

Marcus couldn't even defend himself this time when he was scooped up by the shorter blond again and he had to sit through the petting and listen to the two talk to one another other as they began walking.

"Do you think Mama will let us keep them Millie?" asked the shorter of the two as she looked to her elder the older blond brought a hand to her cheek in thought gazing at Marcus a scary look in her eyes.

"Hmm I believe so Mama has just as much a soft spot as we do for cute things... the better question Marry is if she will try to steal them from us." replied the now named Millie before she reached over and stroked Marcus' cheek the scary look not leaving her eyes making Marcus give an involuntary shudder as he felt her eyes roam his body.

Marry frowned and began stroking Marcus a bit more aggressively and pulled him a bit closer to her chest as if that would keep her mother from taking him.

Millie paused causing Marry, whom was slightly behind and to the left, to stop before Millie spoke "I think it's my turn to hold them."

Marry glared at her sister and turned away before replying "They seem plenty comfortable in my care!"

and cut


	4. Chapter 4

Reincarnated as a slime fox

Marcus couldn't help but lean into the hand which was currently scratching deep into the crease of his ear, a place he would never be able to reach by himself unless he used his slime body to bend himself or stretch his legs so that he could reach but being stunned as he was allowed him to check out his stats and check his level.

**Name: unnamed (Marcus keys)**

**Title: Survivor**

**Age: 0 (21)**

**Level: 6 40/60**

**HP: 680/680**

**END: 7**

**ATK: 11**

**DEF: 5**

**AGI: 15**

**WIS: 9**

**INT: 9**

**LUK: 12**

**VIT: 8**

Marcus closed his menu and released a yawn and stretched out before freezing, he could move and he didn't see the paralyzed debuff on his menu, he turned his head and stared at the girl handling him and Marry blinked owlishly as Marcus' large adorable kit eyes stared into her soul before Marcus made a mad lunge for a gap in Marry's cloths apparently Marry was trying to wear cloths too large for her in the chest region.

Marcus however only saw an opportunity for escape and slid out of the girl's cloths and onto the ground below however due to said cloths or rather the puffy dress bottom she wore it was impossible to tell which way he was going.

So Marcus picked a random direction and began running as he felt the material and the girl's legs begin to drop around him most likely the girl trying to hold him still by seating on him but he escaped his cloth prison and ran a few feet before running face first into a nothing.

Marcus could barely read the text as the box appeared **-10 HP stun debuff applied due to blunt head trauma lasts 10 second.**

The textbox closed and Marcus looked to see what he hit but there was nothing or nothing he could see at least Marcus tried to stand but he was again scooped up into the arms of one of blondes' who had approached caught up to him while he was stunned and judging from the feeling of balloons on his back right now it was Millie.

Marcus started to struggle but he was picked up by the scruff and held up face to face with Millie **Ominous intent detected** announced a textbox "Hey now quite fighting we are home now." spoke Millie with a cheerfulness that chilled Marcus' spine.

She put Marcus back into her personal valley and walked forwards before pausing before waving her hand a small glow surrounding said hand as she did so in front of where Marcus had just bashed himself silly and a large stone wall and gate faded into existence and the wall was tall and seemed to stretch around something most likely the girls' home town or village.

Marcus suddenly cringed and drew his ears back as Millie shouted over the wall "OPEN THE GATE!" Marcus heard faint voices from the other side of the gate.

"Should we even ask for the password?" asked a voice there was a short pause another voice replied "No we know who it is." and that was when the gate began to rise before stopping just short of 10 feet in the air.

The two elven girls entered the village and were bowed two by two armed men their pointed ears giving them away as elves as well the two girls gave a small bow themselves before continuing while Marcus tried his best to memorize the village layout so that he could escape when he got the chance.

Marcus looked around the town and everywhere he looked there were people bowing in their direction (his and the two girl's direction) and suddenly it clicked these two girls were royalty or a noble family of some type and this idea was only reinforced when the two girls approached the largest and most guarded building that he could see.

As the trio entered and moved through the big structure Marcus couldn't help but admire the design of the building and all the artwork in it as well it all was very elegant and fanciful especially the throne at the other end of the hall they were walking through in other words this town had the resources to pay for such items meaning that they were either secluded and self sufficient or they were not secluded and were able to defend themselves very well and based on the wall and gate Marcus was betting on the second option.

Marcus' pondering were interrupted as they passed another narrowed archway by a vaguely familiar voice calling out "CUTE!" before a blur moved forward from parts unknown and tore Marcus from his captor's grasp.

When Marcus' new handler finally stopped he realized that he was sitting on a set of squishy thighs and a hand was already running over his body when Millie's and Marry's voices rang out "MOM their ours!"

Marcus could see the girls and how Millie's and Marry's mom snuck up on them as there was a single person stair case on both sides of the entrance to this section of the building in the wall just after the narrowing in the hall.

Marcus finally got the courage to turn and look at but if he had learned anything from his short dealing with the elven girls taught him it was that looking them in the eyes was a bad move it excited them for whatever reason but as with all things he did in this fox like form when he attempted to look at mother of his captors by barely turning his head as some cats do the mother of the duo forced Marcus tightly to her chest.

Marcus almost passed out due to the softness and then he literally began to pass out as he was choked out by the tightness of the woman's grip and with the thought of death via suffocation Marcus activated his slime body skill and slid between the mother's arms much to everyone's shock and plopped onto the ground before reforming and scrambling for the exit.

Marcus for a brief moment felt hope swell in his chest before he felt something hit his haunches and he was faced with a text box **The debuff Paralysis has been applied to you…New skill created LV. 1 Paralysis resistance.**

Marcus held his body up somewhat shakily and tried to take another step but only succeed in falling to the floor where he was picked up seconds later by Millie who began stroking him and speaking "Just what are you?"

Marcus could only twitch as the girl spoke before the queen called for their monster handler and tamer to tell them just what her daughters'/her new pet was exactly.

and cut


	5. Chapter 5

Reincarnated as a slime fox

Marcus was again limp in the arms of an elven girl, Marcus had also come to notice that the majority of the elven population that he had seen so far was female, but he was now in the arms of a glasses wearing young woman who had taken nail and fur clippings samples as well as sexed him which was embarrassing, what guy would like having his junk looked like it was a specimen after all, and was now using leather mittens of some kind to move him to a ritualistic circle and he felt a bit of fear crawl across him as she neared it.

Marcus was unable to do anything as he was placed in the circle and was strapped down with cuffs and then the runes in the circle began to glow and he was prompted with a textbox **Warning you have been restrained with physical and magic restrains and due to low level you will be unable to move as the runes activate.**

As Marcus closed his eyes tight he prepared himself mentally for anything that might happen to him but to his surprise no pain followed and after a moment he opened his eyes and saw that the rune circle had stopped glowing and that the women that he had seen so far were looking at a sheet of paper and their eyes were wide "He is a chimera." said the glasses wearing woman as she picked up the sheet and began to read through it some more while walking away prompting the other girls to follow.

Marcus blinked at the term 'chimera?' like the Greece monster head of a lion and a goat and the tail of a snake? Marcus was almost offended he didn't look anywhere near as nasty as that! Suddenly a textbox appeared **Paralyze resistance has leveled up by 1.**

After a moment Marcus looked at his stats noted that his paralyzed status was gone and paralyze resistance had indeed gone up one level and thus Marcus began to think of a means of escape whilst also berating his ability for not telling him that the runes had stopped working and immediately used slime body to slide out of his cuffs and he began to slowly move towards the only exit he knew of.

Marcus didn't get to far when a text box appeared **Ominous intent detected** which was shortly followed by the glasses wearing girl shrieked "Were did he go, he is a new species don't let him go anywhere I have to study him more!" Marcus couldn't help but shiver slightly as he ran under a table using his small size to his advantage.

Marcus was again greeted with a textbox and it read as **New skill created Hiding.**

Marcus remained under the table as the foursome of elves searched the room in a rather aggressive way so Marcus waited until they were on the opposite side of the room before sneaking back to the entrance of the room.

When the time was right Marcus quietly rushed by trying to remember the layout to the building and after a bit of dodging, hiding, and navigating the halls he found the main hall and after a bit more hiding Marcus finally made it out of the building and almost immediately made his way to the back alleys running parallel to the main street which led to the main gate to this little hidden city.

Once again Marcus had to hide and wait, while also ignoring the little box telling him his hiding skill has leveled up by 2 , for the gate to be opened as there was no doubt in his mind that he wouldn't be able to open the gate himself…he didn't have to wait long as a group of elves on a wagon approached the gate Marcus wasted little time rushing to and clinging to the bottom of the carriage.

He was glad that the guards didn't do a sweep of the carriage and for the first time since he was reincarnated he felt excited he felt like he was playing out a scene from a spy movie or something.

Marcus after what felt like an hour, but was actually 30 minutes, released himself from the bottom of the carriage and allowed it to roll away before he began walking away in the direction of a massive grassy plane.

Within five minutes Marcus regretted his decision the grass was in fact much taller than he thought and the only reason it seemed like a small grassy plane instead of a grass pit was because the land around the pit of unknown size made a sudden and massive decline at the edge of the grass pit at least five or six feet down.

This ordinarily wouldn't have been a problem…if you were human it would be bit of a hop to see were you were but with a body that was two foot tall standing on its hind legs I was a bit of a problem he even tried to morph his body to be more springy and end result was him only getting a few feet higher than his previous attempt but nowhere close to the roof of the grass jungle.

But on the plus side Marcus had unlocked two new abilities **LV1 Jump: use your legs to jump **and **LV1 Improved Jump: subconsciously manipulate your body so that your jumping ability is augmented.**

Needless to say **Improved Jump** quickly replaced his **Jump** ability which was slightly irritating to gain a skill only to lose it immediately even if it was a better skill but that was beside the point he was now hopping in place continually in hopes that if he leveled up the skill enough he would be able to get out of the grass jungle.

But progress was slow and he was only able to level it up a little as his constant jumping tired him out granted he was able to jump more after a little bit of rest but he had only leveled up twice and was only able to get maybe half a foot higher than before.

Marcus after marking this down mentally stopped his jumping and instead began dragging one of his paws with its claws out as he walked making his path as he went deeper into the grass jungle hoping to find something that he could eat that could help him out of the pit.

Marcus at first found nothing and after a 5 minute walk stopped and listened and for the first time he heard signs of life he heard the sound of bugs and something else… he couldn't really name it but it was close and getting closer.

Marcus as the sound got closer it suddenly stopped this filled Marcus with dread and was prompted with a textbox **Ominous intent detected** and he immediately began looking around and his eyes almost missed what he was looking for when a long, pink, forked tongue flicked out in front of the face of the creature.

Marcus recognized that face or at least the species to which that face belonged to, a snake and from the size of the head a big one.

Marcus had only a second to realize this before the serpent lunged with an open mouth exposing fangs galore as well as a sickly green fluid mixing with the snake's saliva.

Marcus sincerely hoped that the green was just grass staining the saliva or anything really as long as it wasn't poison like he feared as he jumped away from the jaws of the snake and after landing Marcus activated **Observe.**

**LV 12 male juvenile grass pit snake 250/860 (starved, wounded)**

**END: 5 ATK: 8 DEF: 4 AGI: 7 WIS: 3 INT: 4 LUK: 3 VIT: 6**

After Marcus swallowed roughly he considered running this snake was double his level and he still hadn't seen the full size of it yet just its head and some of its body before straight up running Marcus began backing away quickly trying to get a gauge on just how big his attacker was and to his luck the snake didn't just make another lunge at him and instead began to draw more of its body out into view including its wound, a single arrow sticking out of its back just a few inches short of its spine and was leaking blood as well as a bit of greenish fluid.

The size was again enormous to Marcus but in actuality it was probably only 6-7 feet long but to Marcus in his tiny fluffy body it was big.

Marcus prayed for a moment mentally before using **acid slime** coating the snakes' head in the corrosive fluid which launched via Marcus' body shooting it out from his mouth like a slimy spit wad.

The snake hissed in pain and a tiny box appeared **X2 Critical -8 damage you have damaged the eyes and heat sensitive pits of the Grass pit snake its ability to see and sense heat are reduced by half but beware it can still smell you!**

Marcus paused and reread the box happy with himself for having done that and that was his mistake as when his eyes moved back to the top of the textbox the snake lunged again and this time it landed its strike biting into him before swallowing him whole and due to his size it didn't even feel the need to crush or strangle him.

Marcus was barely read the text box in front of him as the snake's insides tried to squish and crush his body.

**You have been bitten -20 damage, you have been swallowed -5 damage for every 5 seconds you are in contact with stomach acid squeeze and crush damage negated due to Slime body.**

Marcus felt a slight pain all over his body and for a moment he was a little confused as the text box said that the damage from the squeezing was negated and then he remembered just about everything inside the snake after the head was stomach and thus he would be almost immediately exposed to the acid after being swallowed.

Marcus' stared at his health bar as it dropped steadily **280/300…275/300…270/300…** and then he was hit with an idea a horrible disgusting idea and he closed his eyes and focused on his **Devour and Assimilate **and after a moment he tried to ignore the odd feeling of his entire body slightly melting before acting as a straw and slurping up the stomach fluid of the snake.

Marcus only opened his eyes when his body was in its usual shape and a familiar **Ping **sounded and immediately looked at the box and began reading while also occasionally having to avoid the internal muscles of the snake got in the way.

**You have gained the (Passive) LV1 Lower-mid acid…Grass pit snake stomach acid neutralized… (Passive) LV2 5/20 Slime body… (Passive) LV2 Devour and Assimilate: You can now consume faster and better and gain partial ability by eating part of things instead of the full item/being in question. **

Marcus released a sigh of relief before relaxing and became thankful that the snake's bite wasn't poisonous.

After a solid forty minutes Marcus couldn't take sitting inside the snake any more he needed to get out of the smelly insides of this snake.

and cut


	6. Chapter 6

Reincarnated as a slime fox

Marcus squirmed and jostled inside the snake as the muscles pushed him along he had thought of trying to eat the snake but he realized that he couldn't eat it while it was alive as stated by the little box so apparently his **Devour and Assimilate **ability level up meant separate or broken pieces as in not attached to the creature and he couldn't even dissolve it from the inside as his highest level acid was the snake's own stomach acid.

Worse yet he couldn't bite the snake's insides as it was too rounded to get a decent bite or grip even so he couldn't even slow himself down and the insides of the snake were just to rubbery to claw into.

Marcus was brain storming ideas when something kind of warm and sharp gently grazed his nose bringing Marcus back to focus and he found himself staring at the arrow that was pierced in the snake's back and apparently in its intestines.

Marcus smiled and bit into the wooden shaft of the arrow that was visible and twisted it snapping it before eating it metal point and all which prompted a textbox to appear **You have gain the (Active/Passive) LV1 Enchanted Steel: you can now harden your body, claws, and teeth to the same degree as enchanted steel +7 ATK additional +2 to pierce type damage.**

Marcus was excited about the new ability of course but he was more interested in the new hole/ possible exit now available to him.

Marcus' excitement died as soon as he realized that there was no way that he would fit in the tiny hole the air had made before said excitement was revived when he remembered that he was part slime and could change his size but he was struck with an even better idea he would eat the snake after killing it from within.

So with that in mind Marcus made himself into a more slime like shape and pressed himself into the wound before sliding out of the intestines and into the body cavity Marcus now out of his smelly prison began to think of where to attack to kill. 

Before he suddenly remembered something, most snakes only have one lung so that was the place to attack after all the snake was something that needed to breath and well you can't do that if you don't have a lungs or a lung in this case to breath with.

So with his target in mind Marcus wobbled his way to where he thought the lung might have been while still in his more slime like form as there was still very little room inside the snake.

Marcus crawled for a while along the insides of the snake a few minutes at least making far better time wobbling forwards than he did going through the snake's stomach the other way.

However that was beside the point he was fairly certain he had made it to his destination a small lump that was swelling and deflating slowly so Marcus formed a set of claws and activate his **Enchanted Steel** ability before swiping at the organ's branches cutting some causing blood to pour from them in spurts.

Marcus for his part realized that he hadn't just cut the lung and instead he had somehow passed it and had now attacked the heart of his attacker the snake didn't take this well in fact it coiled in pain and Marcus in his now cramped space was greeted with a textbox.

**grass pit snake -10 X5 Super critical attack…grass pit snake now afflicted with bleed LV6 male juvenile grass pit snake 200/300 (starved, heavily wounded, bleeding).**

Marcus would have smiled if he had a face but alas he didn't bit at least this mess up was still working in his favor and so he waited till the snake unwound enough to strike again and when it did he struck again aiming this time for the rest of the branches severing the remaining one and earning even more blood which Marcus used **Devour and Assimilate** suck it up to make sure that it didn't block his view incase anything unexpected happened.

But it was just a repeat of the previous box with the only difference being the amount of health and at the end **grass pit snake -10 X5 Super critical attack…grass pit snake now afflicted with bleed LV6 male juvenile grass pit snake 120/300 (starved, heavily wounded, bleeding, heart severed/heartless) due to heartless condition the grass pit snake will die within a minute.**

Marcus after reading this decided to just relax and let the snake die while he slurped blood…he could help but shiver in disgust when he thought that but he was going to eat it all anyway so what is the difference so he just sat and allowed the snake its death throws instead of harming it more.

After a moment of watching the health of the snake finally drop to zero Marcus activated his **Devour and Assimilate **it was incredibly weird the feeling of absorbing something from within but after it was done he gained three things which he read after taking his usual kit form.

**You have gain the form of a juvenile grass pit snake and the skill LV1 Speedy Strike: Strike in the blink of an eye…to be used with other skills to increase their attack speed at the cost of accuracy…120EXP gained.**

After reading the text the box became blank and new text began writing itself onto the box **Congratulations you have leveled up twice!**

**Name: unnamed (Marcus keys)**

**Title: Survivor**

**Age: 0 (21)**

**Level: 8 30/80**

**HP: 890/890**

**END: 8**

**ATK: 13**

**DEF: 6**

**AGI: 18**

**WIS: 10**

**INT: 10**

**LUK: 14**

**VIT: 9**

Marcus jumped for joy at his sudden luck with his level ups and abilities but then he remembered that he was in a pit with possibly even larger and more dangerous animals so he began doing something he probably should have done when he first got here…he began eating everything grass, bugs anything that he could eat he was but he made sure to read all the boxes that popped up.

**Form of tall grass, photosynthesis, insect shell, insect wings, queen pheromones, bee venom, ant pheromones, form of a beetle/young queen bee/ash moth/ demonblu butterfly, scales, weak insect regeneration, form of small grass gecko, reptilian gecko.**

All of these things were added to his list of skills and abilities and he would have continued munching away if his **Ominous intent detection **hadn't gone off just before a familiar voice called out into the pit from some distance away.

He couldn't understand what was said but he knew the voice and he paled underneath his fur and began looking at the ground for his line, he had made sure to not leave the area where he had devoured the snake but it appears that the snake had moved away from their initial meeting area.

Marcus paused in thought didn't snakes pause after a meal…apparently not as this one spent its time putting as much distance as possible in before Marcus get to its heart, for a brief moment Marcus wished that he had hurt the snake a bit more because now he was lost in this grass pit with his original captures after him.

As he thought that the voice shouted out again this time much closer much the Marcus' anxiety so he began moving again speed walking to get away from his ex-captures but he was not too eager to run face first into an enemy he couldn't beat without you know being swallowed whole again.

Marcus couldn't help but shiver as he walked he would forever remember that as one of the most horrifying experiences he had lived through right behind his overweight aunt drunkenly flirting with him when he took her to a bar to mourn the loss of one of her many prized and 'priceless' dogs as well as her recent break up.

Personally Marcus thought she was more troubled with the loss of her dog but she never really spent time with any of them she was just a breeder not even a good one at that but who was he to judge…but it was still a horrible experience one that almost made him vomit even though a few years had passed a life time ago one could say…Marcus almost snickered at his joke if he hadn't almost thrown up from recalling the event.

Marcus shook his head to clear it and continued on his path before several things happened one his **Ominous intent **went off and a dart was shot out of some far off blades of grass Marcus was only able to watch as a group of small winged beings showed themselves many had of which had had blowguns before a sense of nostalgia greeted him before a text box appeared **You have been hit with the Sleep debuff**.

Marcus could barely see the little creatures move forward his **observe** telling him just what his attackers were before he fell asleep **Lv6 Summoned Imps** Marcus couldn't read their stats or anything else as sleep claimed him with his only hope being that whoever had captured him wasn't as obsessive with cute or fluffy things.

and cut


	7. Chapter 7

Reincarnated as a slime fox

Millie's perspective just before escape

Millie stared at the monster handler/tamer as she became more and more excited as she read the results of the test she had performed on her new and loveably adorable pet and he was most definitely her pet not her sister's nor her mother's, just her's after all she saw him first.

However Millie didn't like not being in the know with her things and began reading over the handler/tamer's shoulder only for her own surprise to catch her off guard as she read about her would be pet.

He was a chimera (as in a mixture of several types of creatures not the actual monster) she found it odd that despite being a chimera he seemed to be all together nothing stuck out awkwardly no malformed bits on the outside.

Millie suddenly found her attention drawn from her thoughts to the waving hand of the tamer as she moved further into the more book filled part of tamer's work area obviously gesturing for her, her sister, and her mother to follow as she moved further into the books.

After a bit more muttering and a few more books being pulled from the shelves around them and skimmed the tamer turned and smiled at them "He is a new species a trybrid to be specific…"

Suddenly the tamer's eyes drifted back to the subject of their talk but Millie noticed that the tamer's pupils contracted in shock.

Not a second later the tamer screamed "Where did he go, he is a new species don't let him go anywhere I have to study him more!"

Everyone who wasn't looking in that direction suddenly found their heads whipping to the runes which should have held their new pet but alas it was empty and Millie and her family felt worry and fear dip into their hearts.

"Where did that adorable little guy go?" questioned Millie as she quickly began looking around the work space of the tamer.

It wasn't until a few minutes into the search that they came to the conclusion that their new addition had left the area.

The queen then ordered a group of four rangers and their tracking dogs to find their new family pet she would have to stay at the house but Marry and Millie were free to search with the rangers.

10 minutes later

Millie and Marry had split up five minutes in and began tracking the scent trails as one followed the road and another which trailed off into the grass pit.

Which meant one of two things the first and more preferable option was that their precious little boy could split apart to make more of himself like a slime or the second option in which their pet hitched a ride and his scent had been carried by whatever he had ridden on while he had wondered into the pit.

Millie had decided to go to the grass pit while Marry got the road and each took two rangers with them when they split up.

Millie also chose to take this path due to having a witch friend on the other side of the pit and she might have a spell to help find her pet.

Her friend also shared her attraction to cute things and her house was decked out in cute things.

However, Millie didn't visit very often because of the minions her friend tended to summon for help around the house and hunting for supplies.

Those little imps unsettled her and always tried to steal from her whenever she visited.

But her new pet was worth dealing with the little thieves and as such she began walking keeping an eye out for the imps and other possible annoyances as she did so.

Back to Marcus

The first thing Marcus saw when he woke up was the little **You had a nice magical drug induced rest, nothing was done to you in your sleep…probably you have been restored to full health.**

After he finished reading Marcus couldn't help the yawn that crawled its way out of him however he was rather shocked by the shriek of "ADORABLE!"

Marcus' head whipped to the side where he saw a girl who seemed to be between Millie and Marry in age and the same went with her bust smaller than Marry but larger than Millie.

However, unlike his elven kidnappers she didn't scoop him up into her arms she just stared at him with her eyes glistening in interest.

"What are you?" the question was innocent and curious but at the same time it was asked in the same tone one spoke to a pet thus Marcus didn't even attempt to reply and instead began looking around the room.

His eyes were met with bright pink or some shade of red with very little else color wise and when he looked down Marcus found the item on which he was resting was a pink heart shaped pillow.

He immediately vacated his spot making sure to watch the girl and for the creatures that had brought him here.

Marcus looked at the girl and used observeprompting her stats and level to appear.

**LV20 Female teen Human (?) 1000/1000 (Curious/interested)**

**END: 9 ATK: 19 DEF: 7 AGI: 10 WIS: 20 INT: 26 LUK: 10 VIT: 11**

Marcus almost started shaking and unknown to him his tail and hair stood on end as he read her level and stats.

The girl backed away slightly when she saw his hair stand on end although she wasn't quite sure what caused that reaction giving Marcus the chance to fully take in the girl's appearance.

She had a white robe which had a hood and the sleeves almost extended past the girl's hands and on the girl's head was the most telling thing he had ever seen…a witch's hat rested almost lazily on the girl's head.

**For using deductive reasoning you have gained +1 to INT and WIS **stated a textbox that intruded upon Marcus' view of the girl.

Marcus wishing to confirm the textbox's words he used Observe and found that the question marks had been replaced by the word witch.

Marcus' eyes almost twitched as his stress levels climbed he had already survived one attack on his person today he didn't need another even more powerful person to try again.

However unlike the elves the witch seemed content to watch him and not squish him into her body…something he felt slightly ashamed about being disappointed in.

He was still a man in the body of this little squeaky kit and as such he shouldn't let himself be handled like that…even if it felt nice.

Marcus shook his head to clear it before he sat down and stared what was he supposed to do against her he could try transforming but all his other forms minus the minotaur and the snake were smaller and easier to kill.

Despite that the minotaur wasn't exactly fit for quick movement and in his grass snake form he wasn't too sure he would be able move well enough due to the no legs thing.

It was then that one of the creatures that darted him jumped unto the bed startling him causing him to back up and promptly…fall off the bed yipping in shock as he did so.

Marcus growled as the imp peered over the edge and smirk mockingly at him and on impulse Marcus lunged at the imp before biting into it's neck dragging it down with him.

Marcus let go as soon as his feet touched the ground and snarled this little jerk wanted to knock people off the bed well now they were both off the bed!

The imp however didn't take kindly to the rough treatment and raised its blow dart gun before smacking Marcus across the face with it causing a box to appear **-1 HP due to blunt trauma.**

Marcus held a brief moment of calm as he turned his head back around to look at the Imp…oh it was on now!

Marcus leapt with the fury of demon only to find himself stuck in the air so he squirmed awkwardly.

The imp immediately began to laugh before he suddenly burst into flames.

Marcus froze before his head shakily turned to the witch…did she just kill that guy?

The witch giggled lightly when she saw his face filled with fear and then she spoke "Aww you look so cute when you're scared like that…"

After a moment she sighed and shook her head before she continued "There is always at least one imp in a bunch that will always cause problems."

Marcus felt himself being pulled and realized that she was pulling him closer to her and he came to a stop just within an arm's reach of her.

She then spoke again "I wonder what your name is…do you have an owner…you seem too smart to be a wild animal…hmm."

Her pondering however didn't last long a knock rang throughout the house.

and cut


End file.
